Joyeux Noël Mon Patron
by RoronoaAgathou
Summary: {Matron} Noel chez les Sommets, une fête assez classique qui ravit tout le monde, les plus petits comme les plus grands Warning Lemon


_Hello! En ce soir de Nöel j'ai écris un os pour ma coralie d'amour ! Voilà Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

"C'est Noël!C'est Noël!C'est Noël!"

Les cris d'excitations du geek résonnaient dans toute la maison encore endormie. Un râle parvint aux oreilles de Mathieu ressemblant plus à un juron qu'autre chose. Les draps bougèrent et le poids sur le matelas à coté de lui disparu lui provoquant un courant-d'air froid et un vide. Il aventura un oeil pour voir son amant totalement nu ouvrir la porte et hurler énervé: "Gamin il est 5h du matin tu vas te coucher et tu l'as ferme sinon c'est pas des cadeaux que tu vas recevoir mais mon poing dans ton cul!" Instantanément le plus jeune s'arrêta et partit se réfugier dans sa chambre,tremblant et en pleure. Le criminel soupira en refermant la porte et revint dans le lit. Immédiatement un corps chaud se colla contre le sien,deux bras virent entourer sa taille, deux jambes furent emmêlées avec les siennes et une tête se posa dans le creux de son cou. Il enlaça amoureusement la personne en déposant un baiser dans la masse de cheveux qui chatouillait le bas de son visage.

"Tu peux être un peu plus gentil, le gosse est juste existé parce que c'est noël. Lui dit le brun d'une voix endormie.

-Et donc? C'est pas une raison pour faire un bordel monstre le matin et puis..."

Il n'eut le temps de finir qu'une paire de lèvre se posa délicatement sur les siennes pour le faire taire. Il sentit la langue du schizophrène titillait sa lippe inférieure pour trouver sa jumelle. Il ouvrit sa bouche par automatisme laissant l'accès à celle-ci. Ils échangèrent un long baiser langoureux avant de se sortir par manque d'air. Le présentateur de SLG lui sourit en passant un doigt sur ses paupières closes. Il se recolla contre lui en soupirant d'aise.

"Tu veux encore dormir? demanda sa sombre personnalité.

-Non juste profiter.

\- Quoi?

-D'être avec toi.

-Tu t'entendrais des fois tu t'en collerais une...

-J'y peux rien si le seul endroit où je suis bien c'est dans tes bras!

-Tu vas me faire rougir.

-Tu seras encore plus beau."lui répondit-il en caressant sa joue.

Le Patron le cajola, profitant que le silence soit présent pour le câliner sans peur d'être dérangé. Après quelques temps ils s'endormirent,confortablement installés.

* * *

"Faut que je me bouge, j'ai la bouff à préparer... marmonna Mathieu en ébouriffant tendrement les cheveux de son amant.

-Attends encore 5 minutes j'suis bien là..."

Le brun sourit en continuant ses caresses sous les soupirs d'aises de son double. Ses doigts allaient et venaient dans son dos et sa nuque.

"Tu veux pas m'aider à faire à manger? Le geek et le panda m'aident déjà mais ça me ferait plaisir que toi aussi tu me donnes un coup de main...

-Moi? Cuisiner?! T'es pas sérieux!

-S'il te plaît! lui demanda t'il en faisant une petite moue kawaii.

-Arg, bon d'accord, tu sais très bien que je peux pas te dire non quand tu fais cette tête...

-Je sais c'est le but." lui sourit il.

Il se leva en récupérant des habits propres pour partir à la douche. Le criminel s'alluma tranquillement une cigarette en attendant patiemment pour faire de même. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard vêtu d'un tee-shirt où se trouvait une tasse de café et un bonnet de père noël. Il lui sourit en lui jetant ses fringues.

"Je te retrouve en bas, je vais nous faire un café.

-Ok je me dépêches."

10 minutes plus tard il était lui aussi en bas, impeccablement coiffé et habillé, toujours vêtu de son costard noir. Il but ce liquide amer qu'il aimait tant en compagnie de sa "famille". Ce n'était pas vraiment sa passion ce genre de fête. La joie était présente partout, dans les rues, les foyers même les personnes en étaient habitée. Mais il se la fermait et il faisait comme d'habitude. Son regard traversa l'appartement : Des guirlandes accrochées à chaque meubles, des autocollants aux vitres, des boules un peu partout et un grand sapin décoré de rouge et doré dans le salon en bref de tout pour passer une bonne soirée. Il soupira en pensant qui allait faire la bouff... Sa crédibilité et sa fierté en prendront un coup! Une paire de lèvres vint se poser dans son cou le stoppant dans ses pensées.

"On va cuisiner tous ensemble! C'est bien non? S'exclama le schizophrène enthousiasme.

-Tous? Tu veux dire nous 5?! s'aventura Maitre Panda en regardant le Patron.

-Ouais...répondit celui-ci

-Il t'a fait sa tête?

-Hum...

-C'est noël! C'est noël! Hurla le geek en chantonnant des comptines propre à l'hiver et ce jour.

-Allez les gars on se motive sinon on va jamais s'en sortir!"

Le criminel les regardait s'activer à se laver les mains, mettre le tablier et commencer la préparation du repas. Maitre Panda et le Geek s'occupaient de faire des sablées pour le dessert. Le panda pétrissait la pâte pendant que le gameur faisait des petits bonhommes et autres avec les emportes-pièces. Mathieu s'attaquait à la bûche au chocolat, se retrouvant avec de la farine sur le visage et sur les mains. Il tourna la tête vers son amant pour lui faire un signe de venir. Le double soupira, il se lava les mains et enleva sa veste pour être plus allaise.

"Prends un tablier ça sera le brun

-Non hors de question.

-D'accord comme tu veux...soupira t'il

-Tu veux que je fasse quoi?

-Les entrées."

Il lui donna les recettes en souriant. Il embrassa la commissure de ses lèvres faiblement en l'incitant à se mettre à côté de lui chose qui fit. Il soupira avant de s'y attaquer sous le regard surpris des autres . Après 1-2 heures il eut terminé, il mit toutes les préparations au frais, fier. Ils avaient tous terminé sauf Mathieu qui attendait sagement que son dessert cuise. Il curait le saladier plein de génoise aux fruits. Il tendit un de ses doigts couvert de pate au criminel avec un regard pervers.

"Goûtes."

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que celui-ci humidifie ses lèvres et le mit dans sa bouche. Il enroula sa langue dessus pour prendre les gouttes de nourriture. Il le suça faiblement en passant une main sur ses fesses, l'happant vers lui.

"T'aimes?

-Hum je sais pas...faudrait que je goûte encore une fois..."

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'un deuxième doigts titille son palet. Il refit les mêmes gestes avant de les sortir de sa bouche pour l'embrasser.

"C'est aussi bon que tes lèvres.

-C'est bon signe alors! -il sentit la bouche de sa sombre personnalité mordiller la peau de son cou- Hum...Patron pas maintenant...hum

-Chat de savane! hurla le hippie en se relevant à moitié du canapé.

-Geek et si on mettait la table et qu'on faisait une belle décoration? demanda l'ursidé en attirant l'attention du gameur pour éviter qu'il voit le spectacle derrière lui.

-Oui! "

Les deux compères mirent une nappe blanche avec un chemin de table noir. Ils prirent l'argenterie de famille , la posant le plus doucement possible. Ils rajoutèrent quelques décorations tels que des pommes de pins, des bougies ou des épines de sapins. Ils posèrent l'apéritif, l'alcool ainsi que les coupes sur la table basse avant de rejoindre le camé encore stone. Les deux amant regagnèrent leur famille avec un seaux de glaçons et du coca pour le gamin. Le criminel prit la bouteille et l'ouvrit banalement avant de verser le liquide ambrée dans les coupes en cristal.

"Portons un toast! Dit le présentateur en se levant

-Ouais! répondirent toutes les personnalités en brandissant leurs verres.

-À Noël! Notre famille!...Et tout ce qui va avec! Santé!

-Santé! "

Ils trinquèrent avant de boire dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ils attaquèrent bientôt le repas, grignotant et buvant sous le rire. La dîner avançait à son rythme quand soudain le panda les arrêtèrent.

"Un problème la chinoise? Tu as enfin découvert que tu avais une bite?!

-Non... J'ai envie de faire un karaoké!

-Sans façon. Lâchèrent Mathieu et le Patron

-Allez les gars! Ça va être drôle!

-Oui! On pourra faire un just dance après? demanda le geek avec une tête adorable.

-Rappelles moi pourquoi je lui ai acheté?

-Je sais pas Mat'...je sais pas..."souffla le criminel en s'allumant une clope.

Il regarda avec amusement ses compagnons chantonner et se déhancher aux rythmes des chansons. Il éclata de rire en voyant son amant tomber à la renverse après un pas plus compliqué qu'un autre. Il le rattrapa quand même à la dernière seconde sous les légers rictus des personnalités. Il le releva trop rapidement le plaquant contre son torse. Ses mains virent machinalement l'enlacer.

"Et alors on c'est plus marcher?! ironisa t'il

-Fermes là, j'ai glissé à cause du tapis. Marmonna t'il en se collant un peu plus.

-BOIS! rajouta le beatnik

-De Boulogne gamin!

-Et si on ouvrait les cadeaux plutôt? proposa Maitre Panda

-Oui! Cadeaux! Cadeaux! Papa noël il est déjà passé c'est cool!"Hurla le geek hystérique en se précipitant vers les paquets.

L'homme en noir embrassa son amant recevant en prime son bonnet de noël sur la tête. Il la releva en haussant un sourcil, dubitatif.

"Tu es mon père noël à moi. Sourit il en embrassant son nez.

-Les gars vous venez?"coupa la chinoise

Ils arrivèrent à côté du gameur et du chanteur accroupis à terre sous le sapin. Le hippie émargea de son bad trip en hurlant: " CAILLOUX" pour se diriger vers eux.

"Mathieu! Mathieu! Regardes j'ai des nouveaux jeux vidéos! Et des peluches! Elles sont trop! hurla le gamin en serrant son pikachu et happy dans ses bras.

-Gros! J'ai de la beuh! Et une licorne arc-en-ciel ! Je vais l'appeler cannabis! CHAUSSURE! Sourit le camé en se roulant un joint

-Oh un nouveau micro avec un casque et des places pour le zoo! Merci les gars! s'exclama l'ursidé en regardant ses présents, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

-Oh des jouets flambes en neufs! Tu pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir!-dit le criminel joyeux- Tiens. Reprit il en tendant deux paquets au schizophrène,assez gêné.

-Tu m'as pris quelques choses?! C'était pas la peine! répondit il agréablement surpris.

-Dis pas de connerie et ouvres!"

Le brun sourit, les joues rouges en déballant le papier cadeau carmin. Il découvrit une lettre sur un papier manuscrit où on pouvait voir une écriture penchée fait à l'encre. Il l'a lu assez réticent. À mesure que le temps passait son visage se détendait, ses yeux s'humidifiaient et sa bouche se refermait ne laissant aucun son passer. Il finit de la relire avant de se jeter dans les bras du Patron pour le cajoler comme si tout le reste était vain. Il l'embrassa à en perdre haleine le plus tendrement qu'il pouvait. Ils se sortirent après quelques instants.

"Je t'aime putain, comme un fou...-il caressa ses cheveux - c'est vrai ce que tu as marqué?

-Oui c'est la vérité...tu veux pas regarder ce que je t'ai pris?

-Si si...je profite un peu d'abord..."

Il se nicha contre son torse en sortant le reste de tissu carmin pour dévoiler une petite boite noire. Il l'ouvrit minutieusement,il découvrit une gourmette en argent massif où était gravé en lettre fine : _"mon amour."_ Un sourit ne cessait d'orner son visage. Il passa un doigt dessus frissonnant au contact du métal froid. Il la mit à son poignet droit en ne cessant de la regarder, émerveillé. Il arracha le papier rose de l'autre cadeau pour voir deux tickets.

"C'est...c'est...

-Un massage et une place pour Andreas et Nicolas en concert, ça fait longtemps que tu veux les voir autre qu'au Hellfest...

-Merci mon patron je t'aime!" Lui dit il en l'embrassant encore une fois.

L'ursidé les regardait en souriant. Il reporta son attention sur le geek courant dans sa chambre pour tester ses nouveaux jeux et le hippie tremblant en criant:" J'en ai trop pris gros!" Il le prit dans ses bras pour l'emmener se reposer dans un endroit plus confortable et laisser les amants en paix. Ceux-ci n'avait arrêté leurs caresses et baisers. Mathieu se sortit et lui donna un sourire en guise de réponse.

" J'ai un autre présent pour toi.-il lui prit la main- viens là mon chou."

Le double en noir ne fit aucun geste et il suivit. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre le posant confortablement entre les coussins. Il banda ses yeux avec une cravate mise à sa droite.

"Je reviens, ne bouges pas.

-J'en avais pas l'intention Mat'."

Le Patron se calla mieux dans les draps en soie. Il s'alluma une clope en enlevant ses chaussures. Le brun revint il ne sut combien de temps plus tard. Il se mit sur ses hanches et prit sa tête entre ses doigts pour lui enlever son bandeau. Il sourit en voyant son amant complètement nu, avec seulement un noeud en satin blanc couvrant son sexe.

"C'est toi mon cadeau? J'aime bien cette initiative.

-Je suis ta poupée, fais de moi ce que tu veux...

-Faut pas me le dire deux fois!"

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement pendant que le criminel inversait les positions. La bouche de celui-ci arriva dans le cou de son amant pour déposer un suçon et des baisers papillons sous ses gémissements. Mathieu se cambra légèrement pour lui laisser plus d'espace. Ses mains virent s'accrocher dans les cheveux de l'autre, le tirant faiblement vers lui. Il lâcha un gémissement quand la langue de l'homme en noir titilla ses bouts de chairs durcis par le plaisir. Il ferma ses yeux pour mieux apprécier cette douce torture. Il quémanda les lèvres de son double, déjà en manque de ce contact. Les mains de celui-ci descendirent avec une lenteur minutieuse vers son bas ventre. Elles s'arrêtèrent à ses cuisses, dessinèrent avec deux de ses doigts des cercles invisibles provoquant quelques frissons à Mathieu. Il planta faiblement ses ongles pour chercher le ruban permettant d'enlever le bolduc. Pendant ce temps son amant déboutonnait sa chemise laissant son torse musclé et pâle à découvert. Il continua sur sa lancée lui enlevant son pantalon moulant , laissant pour seul vêtement son boxer lui aussi noir. Le Patron le sortit de sa torpeur en se détachant de ses lèvres et lui présenta à la place trois de ses doigts. Le schizophrène sourit en les suçant avidement, le regard voilé par la luxure. Ils finirent de se déshabiller finissant aussi nus qu'à leurs naissances. Une fois qu'il jugea qu'ils furent suffisament lubrifiés, il les enfonça le plus doucement qu'il pouvait. Il attendit patiemment que son amant se détende pour les bouger minutieusement, exécutant de rapide va-et-vient pour le préparer un minimum. Il les enleva enfin ne s'attardant pas plus aux préliminaires. Le criminel sortit de sa table de chevet un préservatif goût banane (comme toujours ) et le mit banalement. Les jambes du brun entourèrent sa taille en lui faisant un petit signe pour qu'il y aille. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que son double le pénètre, rentrant centimètre par centimètre à l'intérieur de lui. Il commença à se mouvoir quand les parois se desserrèrent. Mathieu gémissait sans retenu, ondulant du bassin pour le sentir encore mieux. Le Patron trouva rapidement sa prostate, habitué avec le temps. Il la pilonna en regardant son amant se cambrer et mordre sa lèvre inférieure sous le plaisir. Il transpirait, des gouttes de sueur perlant son front et prit d'incontrôlables spasmes. Ils ne tardèrent pas à jouir, la vue trouble et les sens en alertes. Le double attendit un peu avant de se sortir. Il enleva la capote et la jeta dans la poubelle avant de s'allonger. Une masse brune se colla instantanément contre lui . Il la serra amoureusement en lui volant un baiser. Il sentit une douce main caresser sa joue et enlever ses lunettes sous un faible râle. Il rouvrit ses yeux pour voir son brun lui sourire tendrement et lui murmurait d'une voix happé par le sommeil :

"Joyeux Noël mon Patron."

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Alors je récapitule Matron,guimaue,bouff,nöel et lemon j'ai tout bon?_

 _Bonne soirée_

 _Bisous bisous_

 _Agathou_


End file.
